kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Rinna Sawagami
is an impatient Electron Physicist who is researching the Roidmudes monsters' powers and abilities. Aside from working on the Special Investigation Unit's mechanical work, she doubles for Shinnosuke when he is out to search for things. History Past Back at a college in America, Rinna met Kisaburo Sasamoto, another Japanese student whom studying abroad with her. The two developed a small relationship until Sasamoto was forced to leave her due to his interest in studies, thus affecting her. Present While in the service of the Special Investigation Unit, she invented the cosplay-looking equipment that detects Heavy Acceleration (referred to some as "Heaviness") and seems to have a background with the first Drive, as she was revealed to be the Drive Pit's "mechanic". Her connection with Drive was first shown when she was checking up on the recently repaired Dimension Cab, which was also assumed that she fixed hastily. Before Shinnosuke revealed to the public that he was Drive, she was among one of the people with prior knowledge of Shinnosuke as Drive, aside from Kiriko and Mr. Belt. After the Kamen Riders are met by Gold Drive, who possesses the ability to steal their weaponry, Rinna develops a special data coating which she applies to the transformation Shift Cars and Signal Bikes as well as the Trailer-Hou, which is left as Drive's only remaining weapon, in order to protect them from Banno's power of theft. After the elimination of the Roidmude threat, Rinna returned to academia and became an authority figure in the field of electro-physics. She would later go on to win a Nobel Prize in Physics. Super Movie War Genesis Rinna attended the wedding of Shinnosuke and Kiriko along with the rest of the former Special Investigation Unit as well as the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute team. Super Hero Taisen GP In the altered timeline created by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Rinna and Kyu are still members of the Special Investigation Unit which as a police force serves Shocker which rules the world. They are later wanted by Shocker after they witnessed Jun Honganji's murder by Genpachiro Otta, who had been remodeled into the Shocker cyborg Cheetahkatatsumuri. Disguising themselves, they appear as spectators at the Rider Grand Prix where they cheer on the freed Kamen Rider, Drive. Their alternate lives in this world are unwritten when the destruction of the History Modifying Machine restores the timeline, returning them to their proper place in history. Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart to be added Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach to be added List of Rinna's inventions *Tridoron: With Mr. Belt's help *Heavy Acceleration Particle Measuring Device: Used by Shinnosuke and Kiriko to detect Heavy Acceleration particles. So far, only two models existed. *Handle-Ken *Door-Ju *Heavy Acceleration Reducing Machine: Made for Genpachiro to move normally in Heavy Acceleration waves. Later modified it with adding electric-insulation materials after being heavily damaged by the Judge Roidmude. *Anti-Roidmude Bullets: Bullets specialised to penetrate through a Roidmude's skin. *Rear Cowl Boots: Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's boots which she replicated for Kiriko's use to defend herself against the Roidmudes. The boots maximize Kiriko's kicking power to match that of the Rider. *Shift Dead Heat (Incomplete; completed with help from Harley Hendrickson) *Trailer-Hou *Pit Crew Shift Cars *Second Mach Driver Honoh: Created by reverse-engineering from the original belt. Initially used for her to experiment on but would later be given to Chase. *Signal Chaser *Shingou-Ax *Ride Booster Set Behind the scenes Portrayal Rinna Sawagami is portrayed by . Notes *Her creations were sometimes treated as forms of , due to her attributing random motifs to it. Additionally, she also shows a huge sense of pride when any of her creations aired on televisions. *Given the "Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider" aspect as told by the producers, Rinna would be the Bonnie Barstow analog of the show as she repairs and maintains the KITT-like Tridoron and develops weapons and gear for the Special Investigation Unit. Appearances Category:Drive Characters Category:Allies Category:Police Category:Rider Creator Category:Heroines